


Principessa delle sirene

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, Sexual Slavery, Sirens, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche la sorella della regina vuole potersi dire 'padrona'.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 2. BacioNumero parole: 728.





	Principessa delle sirene

Principessa delle sirene

“Il sole oggi splende su tutta l’isola e il vento soffia dolcemente tra le cinque e le dieci miglia orarie. Vi auguriamo una buona vacanza in questo paradiso”. La voce della radio risuonava tutt’intorno.

Cordelia girò la manopola, spegnendola e si sdraiò sulla sabbia bianca, sbadigliando.

< A me basta semplicemente non dover pensare ai miei problemi familiari. Per quanto mi mancherà il lavoro in queste due settimane, almeno non dovrò vedere Sean. Non avrei dovuto mettermi con quel rompiscatole ai tempi del liceo, o almeno avrei dovuto cercarmi un amante migliore più avanti > rifletté. L’odore di salsedine che veniva dal mare le pungeva le narici, la ragazza si sciolse i lunghi capelli mori tenuti fermi da un bastoncino di metallo.

“_Bah_, meglio non pensarci. Non voglio rovinarmi queste vacanze” borbottò. Recuperò l’olio abbronzante ed iniziò a spalmarselo, si stese e chiuse gli occhi.

Rimase sotto il sole fino a che la sua pelle non si fu scurita. Il suo corpo aveva completamente assorbito la crema, in alcuni punti si era sporcata di sabbia.

Cordelia si alzò in piedi. < Mi sento un po’ addormentata, sarà meglio fare un bagno > pensò. Si mise a correre ed entrò in acqua, si allontanò dalla riva e saltò, iniziando a nuotare.

< Mi mancava l’acqua, i tempi in cui facevo le gare. Amavo nuotare, non avrei fatto altro, ma… Il lavoro non mi lascia certo tutto questo tempo. Odio la mia vita > pensò.

Nuotò fino alla barriera, immergendosi sott’acqua.

< Non era così lontana dalla riva, ci avrò messo neanche un’oretta. Eppure sembra un altro mondo.

Stare qui è come essere in un acquario gigante: centinaia di pesci di ogni tipo e in ogni dove. Hanno diversi tipi di dimensioni e di forme, giocano tra i coralli. Nella roccia si nascondono anguille, grandi tartarughe smuovono la sabbia del fondale > pensò.

Una sirena dalla coda di squalo, dalle iridi verde e grigie, la guardava, acquattata dentro una caverna. Il gioco di luci e ombre sott’acqua faceva sembrare il suo rifugio blu scuro.

< Il momento per colpire è quasi giunto… se aspetto troppo, perderò l’occasione > si disse. Nuotò fino alle spalle della preda e scattò, mettendole un collare al collo.

Quest’ultimo era di cuoio nero, decorato da una brillante gemma rossa.

<… Ora sei la mia donna > disse la creatura.

Cornelia si tappò la bocca che aveva spalancato per la sorpresa, aveva ingoiato acqua e parecchio ossigeno le era sfuggito dai polmoni trasformandosi in bolle.

Gli occhi smisero di bruciarle per l’acqua salata, la gemma brillava sempre più forte, mentre il corpo della giovane cambiava. Delle branchie le apparvero sul collo, permettendole di respirare, mentre le gambe della giovane si fondevano. Il costume le si strappò, mentre la parte inferiore del suo corpo si mutava in una coda di pesce. I capelli le si allungarono, mentre i seni diventavano più gonfi e prosperosi, al contrario del suo addome che diventava meno muscoloso e più liscio, piatto.

La sirena le allontanò le mani dalla bocca con la forza, le afferrò delicatamente le guance e la baciò.

Cordelia si ritrovò a mugolare di piacere, mentre dei raggi luminosi, e rossi, si diffondevano sulla sua pelle, come un reticolato, partendo dal collo. Sembravano dei circuiti.

< Con questo bacio suggello l’incantesimo che ci unisce > pensò la sirena. Approfondì il bacio abbastanza da privarla di tutto l’ossigeno, obbligandola ad utilizzare le branchie per respirare.

Cordelia si ritrovò a godere e a gemere sempre più forte, dimenando furiosamente la coda, mentre la sirena l’accarezzava.

“Ho sempre desiderato avere anch’io un’amante… Io che sono solo una principessa, un ramo cadetto… La mia scelta è ricaduta su di te” soffiò la sirena, intrecciando la coda con quella dell’altra, blu mare, con movimenti tozzi.

Cordelia le sorrise, passandosi le mani sui seni, massaggiandoli, rabbrividendo d’eccitazione.

< Sento che questo è il paradiso. Voglio che duri per sempre. Ogni mia volontà è stata sconfitta.

Tutto viene cancellato per lei, vivo solo per lei > pensò.

“Mia cara schiava d’amore, è tempo che tu venga con me. Vieni, dove andremo saremo libere dagli umani. Sarai per sempre felice con me, la tua signora delle profondità” disse la sirena. Sciolse l’abbraccio delle loro code e le prese la mano, strattonandola dietro di sé.

Cordelia l’abbracciò, sorridendo.

“Ovunque, mia signora. Sarò per sempre felice con te” cinguettò.


End file.
